role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Bisk
Bisk (ビスク Bisuku) is a lobster-like Decepticon and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He transforms into a futuristic sports car. Personality Bisk is basically a hardcore gamer, speaking in video game lingo, fighting for the highest score and and thinks of main objectives as "quests". Many Decepticons fight because of boredom, for a higher cause, or because they just like to kill. Bisk does not qualify for any of those, preferring to fight for the highest score. He speaks in video game lingo, thinks of main objectives as "quests", and even gets irritated when even one thing makes him deviate from the main quest...like side quests or even the n00b Autobots. Despite his dislike of working with other "players," particularly ineffectual, low-XP scrubs like Hammer and Anvil, Bisk is no slouch when it comes to combat. His impressive strength and overwhelming tactics allow him to take on multiple opponents at once, and he can even fire a laser from his mouth to knock his opponents unconscious. He's just as likely to frag you in a fistfight as he is in a video game. History Debut: Vienna Brawl Bisk first appeared in RP when he joined Scowl, Thunderhoof and Saberhorn at Vienna, Austria to take out the Autobots Sideswipe, Prowl, Hardhead and Smokescreen. He mainly fought against Smokescreen and Hardhead. He was defeated when Smokescreen launched his Electronet gun at him, trapping Bisk in a electronet. ME GRIMLOCK KING While Waspinator was relaxing in Phoenix, Arizona after his previous fight, Then all of a sudden a strong blast of water is sweeped across some cars, blowing them away. Waspinator turns his attention to whatever is going on; Bisk had entered the area now and was causing much mayhem, spraying his Hydro Stream across. Waspinator then joined in on the mayhem; the two were then really wrecking up the place. All of a sudden a space bridge opened up; and then a loud smash occurred as something landed between Waspinator and Bisk. Grimlock had arrived to combat the two! Bisk rushed at Grimlock first, to which Grimlock then kicked Bisk, sending him flying against some cars. After Grimlock fought Waspinator for a bit, Bisk retaliated by firing his blasters at Grimlock, causing Grimlock to stagger around for a bit. Bisk and Grimlock then charged at each other. Bisk punched his claws at Grimlock repeatedly, but Grimlock seemed more annoyed if anything. Waspinator then flew up and dived into to attack Grimlock, but then Grimlock grabbed Bisk and through him at Waspinator, causing the two to collide into each other and swiftly defeating them. Waspinator and Bisk then retreated once Underbite came, allowing him to try to fight off Grimlock. Following Underbite's defeat, Bisk and Waspinator were seen defeated along with him, much to Blackarachnia's disappointment. Equipment & Abilities * Blasters: Two laser guns that can be mounted on Bisk's arms. They can do a mass amount of damage. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Bisk is surprisingly very strong and durable. * '''Claws: '''Bisk's claws are very strong and it's grip can tear off some of the strongest metals. * '''Hydro Blast: '''Bisk can shoot out a powerful blast of water from his mouth so strong that it is capable of knocking his opponents out unconscious. Trivia * His name is a pun off of "lobster bisque". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Cybertronians Category:Criminals Category:Low Intelligence Category:Minor Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Decepticons Category:Crustacean Category:Hydrokinetics